


Of Evening Stars and Goldflakes

by BronzeAgeLove, Doragonkage



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragonkage/pseuds/Doragonkage
Summary: Xeriak gets his boyfriend Leucen to roleplay as Primarch and Servant, and persuades him to have a try at deepthroating...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt list: “Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.”
> 
> I was prompted to write this and it turned into a multiple day long RP session, hooray! As such, the POV switches every few paragraphs between the two protagonists. Parts for Xeriak written by Doragonkage, Leucen written by BronzeAgeLove. 
> 
> It's only minimally edited because of RL time constraints. Also excuse our two non-native English speaking asses, we're giving our best :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Leucen is repeatedly described as 'boy' and 'fledgling' but he's a young adult

It had been a long day of preparing and acquiring the necessary props they were going to need. From a boutique to get the desired outfits to a store specializing in the naughtier aspects of the bedroom activities. Once it was all neatly put in place, the games were set it was time to begin.

Xeriak sat at the edge of the bed on his throne made of well placed pillows and draped by a large, gold colored cloth with a nice metallic sheen to it, a stark contrast against the dark of the man’s plates, and especially so with the dark red robes he was wearing. Blue eyes burning with want, Xeriak watched his scantily clad servant-lover before him.

It had taken a lot of effort to convince his little one to go through with this, but seeing the pretty thing dressed like a servant of the olden times sure was worth it all. "Step into the light, no use hiding in the shadows," the command was as demanding in its tone as it was lusty.

“Yah, Primarch Imperious,” came the meek reply before Leucen stepped out from behind the half-closed door, eyes never leaving Xeriak sitting on his throne. He might have had his doubts about this whole thing, but then again, seeing his lover clearly in his element and looking so breathtaking while lounging on those plushy pillows, he dug out a little bit of self-confidence.

Silver coins glinted seductively when Leucen turned his head to the side to make the light reflect off his jewellery. A multitude of chains dangled from the tips of his fringe like a curtain, competing in shine with the finely punchmarked bands encircling his neck, upper arms and wrists. Anklets spanned the instep of his feet. The fledgling was indeed decked out magnificently, as if he belonged in a historic movie, portraying the personal attendant of a tribal chief, his sole reason of existence to show off his master’s wealth and influence. Leucen took a few steps into the middle of the room, naked talons tapping their melody on the floor, underlined by the subtle jingling of the jewellery. There wasn’t a lot to his outfit to be honest, but what little he was wearing was enhancing his boyish frame in the most flattering of ways, and Leucen knew. He moved in with a sway to his hips, one hand trailing along the dip of his hip spur, running over the leather straps holding his skirt in place. The translucent, silky fabric swirled around his legs like wisps of clouds in the sky.

“Ah'm at yahr disposal, Primarch Imperious,” he purred when he’d stepped up to Xeriak, suppressing a shiver at feeling his lover’s eyes wander over his body, completely unashamed.

While Leucen certainly was an attractive sight even in his standard grey fatigues, now all of it was amplified ten-fold. The wispy fabric dancing around long, slim legs while chains and jewelry enhanced every curve and shape of the rest in a way that drew the eyes to roam. Needless to say that being presented with such a sight had Xeriak’s pelvic plates parting quicker than they had ever before, not that anyone could tell while the rich robes covered it all up.

Raising a hand, Xeriak instructed his little servant to show himself off with a little spin. In doing so, he revealed the multitude of jewels and bracelets that hung on his own arm, and yes, there were a lot of those present. Since when had the rich and the powerful ever been satisfied with just enough? Well technically only when it was in regards to their servants, but that was a matter for another time.

Right now Xeriak enjoyed the little show he was being given, and when Leucen had his back turned, Xeriak parted the front of his robes to expose his nudity, and rapidly growing erection along with it for the fledgling to see when he spun back around.

"Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow." The growl that laced every word had nothing but lust dripping off of it, yet as a command it was spoken in a way that did not leave room for one to negotiate.

Now it need be said that not many turians actually went for blowjobs, due to a severe lack in the ability to suck, and not to mention the teeth, so that had warranted some precautions. That's what you get for looking up alien pornography for the sake of entertaining oneself.

So the two of them had gone out and found a very specific toy to suit their purposes. It was basically a mouthguard that covered the top of the teeth and part of the mouth-plates to give one a smooth point of entry while not hindering the use of one’s tongue. Said toy was hidden from sight in a place where Leucen could grab it and put it on before literally going down on the rapidly growing meat. That is if the fledgling felt that he needed it.

Leucen kept his gaze steady on Xeriak, eyes flitting from his lover’s face to the growing erection displayed so freely for him, just for a split second, and a whimper full of want left him. But he caught himself quickly, slipping back into his role of obedient servant.

He inclined his head in understanding, as much as he could, given the width of the choker encircling his neck, so the motion was a restrained and calculated one. “Mos' certainly, Primarch Imperious,” Leucen mewled with the sweetest voice he could muster, “Ah will comply wit' yahr every wish.” His heart was beating faster than he’d anticipated, made it hard for him to keep this meek stance and his legs from trembling.

With another sway of his hips and swish of gauzy skirt, Leucen moved to drop to his knees in front of Xeriak, legs spread apart to keep a solid position and allow his lover access should he so desire at any time during their little game.

“If mah Primarch permits,” Leucen murmured before leaning in to nuzzle Xeriak’s cock, getting high on the scent and sight of that magnificent meat displayed so proudly for him. His own plates had started parting in response, and Leucen wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to let his own excitement show in this way, but found himself unable to do anything against his body’s natural reaction. If Xeriak deemed him insolent, he would accept the punishment later.

One of Leucen’s hands felt around between the cushions to grab the toy, but meanwhile he nudged Xeriak’s erection with his nose, running it over the ridges on the underside, noticing with both amusement and arousal when it came away damp. This was turning out to be a great adventure indeed.

Leucen gave the cock a teasing lick goodbye before turning to the side to put on the mouthguard. He had never given anyone a blowjob before, at least not one where he’d put his teeth close to such a sensitive body part, so when it had been suggested, he had been hesitant, more so when coupled with a roleplay of this extent, but it was strangely exciting at the same time.

“Will ta primarch allow me?” he asked when he was done, looking up at his lover with the most submissive eyes he could manage.

How could one’s face _not_ come back wet from nuzzling a cock, especially after such a magnificent display of everything that was arousing? You'd have to be a stone-cold bastard to be able to resist temptation made flesh, and luckily for Leucen he had a lover who was not ashamed of his own reactions to such performances.

With a low growl bubbling in his throat, Xeriak reclined his head, casting a look most imperial onto the meek little servant at his feet. The satisfaction that Xeriak felt from Leucen slipping on the mouthguard was most evident in the low purr of his sub-vocals, which only served to heighten the edge of lust in his voice overall.

"Such a good little servant-" Xeriak purred softly, like a lover would to another, which didn't quite fit with the role. In the meantime, Xeriak’s right hand moved over to stroke from the top of the head to near the tip of the fringe before seizing it firmly. His voice took on a low growl as he used the hold to push the fledgling's face right against his erection.

"I thought I told you to show me how much of me you can swallow, now get to the swallowing, boy." It was naught but a low hiss, the voice of a lord almost displeased with their servant’s performance, but unwilling to let it go right now. Xeriak hoped he wasn't pushing his little sunshine into using the safeword just yet. Sure he sounded mean and cruel, but he tried making every physical contact as pleasant as he could to compensate.

A pathetic little whine left Leucen’s throat at being treated this way, and he struggled against the iron grip before remembering his place. In any other scenario, he would have said something right now, told Xeriak he’d overstepped his boundaries, but he was determined to stay in his role no matter what, and if this meant being handled roughly for what was perceived a sub-par performance, so be it.

“Yah, Primarch Imperious,” he mewled, all while avoiding eye contact, the way he imagined was appropriate in such a situation. He even modulated his subvocals to take up a grovelling tinge. Anything to appease his master’s discontent!

The tip of Xeriak’s erection bumped against his mouth plates, as if to tease him. Leucen exhaled. Time to try this. Obediently, he parted his jaws to let the slick meat slip between his covered teeth, all while fighting against the urge to jerk back. A strange sensation indeed, to have a warm, solid piece of his lover rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Leucen hesitated. While taking someone’s cock into his mouth was against his innate sense of safety, the realization that he could do so without any danger of harming them did give him the push of assurance he needed to go on with his assigned task.

Emboldened by this insight, Leucen wrapped his tongue around Xeriak’s shaft and inclined his head to swallow a little more than just the tip, determined to follow his primarch’s orders to his full satisfaction.

With the tip of his cock now in his servant-lover's mouth, that wicked tongue dancing along his ridges in a manner most pleasant, Xeriak finally let go of Leucen's fringe in favor of moving the hand beneath said fringe, cupping the back of the head to show there was no going back. After all he was a lord who had issued a command to be shown how much of him his prized servant could swallow, and the story they spun laid heavily on a foundation of deep attachment between a master and their subordinate.

"That's a good boy, now take it deeper, I want to feel your throat constricting around it," Xeriak drawled, even though his sub-vocals were nearly screaming out with how incredibly turned on the older man was feeling right now, evident also in the way his erection would throb and dribble generously with slick pre-cum.

As if to further encourage the little slave, Xeriak adjusted his position to lean against his free arm, chin propped up on his fist. In that same instance, Xeriak moved his other foot as if by accident so that it brushed along Leucen's pelvic plates, even though all traces of it being accidental were swept aside quickly enough when the foot remained there, rubbing away steadily. Now it was as much a test to see how well his servant could commit to his task when distracted, as it was Xeriak returning to the favor of a received footjob. Such a cruel master, one that looked upon their lover with eyes of lust and affection.

Oh, Leucen should have known Xeriak wasn‘t playing fair when that foot started rubbing against his plates, almost parted completely. There was no possibility for him to say anything right now, his mouth full, so all that came from him was a pathetic little whimper to acknowledge the order, combined with a scrabbling of hands grabbing Xeriak‘s robes in an effort of steadying himself.

Obediently, Leucen relaxed his jaw to swallow more of his lover‘s cock, both aroused by the aroma quite literally flooding his taste buds, and balking at the sensation of that solid meat filling his mouth. There was a lot of Xeriak to swallow. For a second, Leucen thought it might have been better to test this out in a more neutral scenario, or to take it slower, but at the same time, their little game right now was spurring on his imagination way more than he would have ever thought.

When he couldn’t restrain himself any longer and his own erection slid free between those kneading toes, he gave a moan around Xeriak‘s shaft. An uninhibited sound, so unlike those he was used to hear himself utter. Truly a day of new experiences... Sweet agony flooded Leucen, inciting him. Bunching his fists, he pressed on, fought against the urge to gag when he‘d swallowed enough cock to hit the back of his palate.

Had Leucen not been pleasuring a certain part of Xeriak at the moment it would of been easy to think that there were two different individuals in action right then and there. Above the waist it was all lounging lord testing their slave’s capabilities for whatever purposes, for all reasons and purposes appearing like he wasn't as affected by the oral stimulation.

Meanwhile, the lower half was playing the role of someone eagerly reciprocating the ministrations with extreme zeal. Toes would splay out at the base of the fledgling’s erection, no matter that the wispy fabric was in between cock and toes, a condom of fabric made slick by Leucen's own fluids.

Yet as it was Leucen knew better that it was one and the same person, and in this instant the fledgling was given a glimpse into the man he called a lover.

On one side was a cruel and calculative person, never letting any emotion take over while remaining in control. On the other side was a devoted and caring lover who always gave as much as he received, sometimes more than, besides Leucen worked best when made needy enough.

"Come now, this can't be the limit of your capabilities," he drawled once more, and for a fraction of a second the hand cradling the back of Leucen's head tightened as pre-thought signal that he would act out a role of forcing more down his lover‘s throat, but should it be a thing that Leucen absolutely did not want to, he need only pat Xeriak‘s keel twice.

Knees trembling with the effort of staying upright and continuing his assignment despite that foot kneading the base of his cock, Leucen whined, a sad sound to behold. Yet right now the only way he could make himself heard and let Xeriak know he would comply with the order. His jaws were starting to cramp up at the unfamiliar action of having to keep them parted, not to talk about his legs shaking with the strain of kneeling on the floor, and how constricting his choker was getting. Overwhelming really. He was feeling rather miserable, but at the same time, and he couldn‘t exactly pinpoint why, the satisfaction of pleasing his lover, of bringing him joy by being used in such a fashion overruled any discomfort and left him in a sea of calm.

Taking a deep breath, Leucen decided to push on. His tongue continued its slow dance along the ridges, paying worship to and caressing each dip and rise, while forging a path for him to inch himself deeper along the throbbing meat. He tried a little bobbing motion too, like he‘d seen in the movies, hoping it would be to his primarch‘s liking.

Turian mouths weren‘t the wettest in the galaxy for sure. Leucen noticed the increase in saliva at the unfamiliar intrusion, like a reverse of those moments when it happened to facilitate hawking up a pellet. But mixed with Xeriak‘s fluids, and dripping out between the gap in his jaw to land on his skirt, it was a strangely satisfying experience that made him, for a weird, convoluted reason, feel powerful and sensual.

If only his gag reflex wasn‘t that strong! Each time he tried to force Xeriak‘s cock past a certain point, he‘d retch and have to start over again. From an evolutionary point of view, turians were able to swallow large chunks of food whole, but there was a lot of Xeriak to swallow, and the sensation was wholly different from, say, a piece of fish going down the gullet, gone in a second. The repeated bumping against his throat right now was new, and while Leucen wanted his body to comply, it was easier said than done.

Leucen struggled to fulfill his request. His movements got increasingly agitated at the prospect of failing and disappointing his lover, his fists bunched the beautiful robes in an effort to calm down.

Despite having plenty to go even at the deepest that Leucen could down him, there was no denying the satisfaction that came from the effort that was evidently put into doing one’s best. Yet the longer Leucen kept pushing himself to try and take more, the more grateful Xeriak became of the mouth-guard- more often than not he felt the touch of the guard sliding along his flesh.

If that wasn't enough of an indication of Leucen's limit, then the generous amounts of fluids dripping from the gap in his jaw and the quivering hands bunching up his robes certainly screamed it aloud. A sight that normally would of had Xeriak rushing to end it and get their release another way, but for the sake of the illusion he had to follow another path, no matter how his heart ached.

For a little while longer Xeriak kept up the act, rumbling low in his throat in what he hoped was his most convincingly pleased one. Meanwhile the hand at the back of the fledglings head flexed once in a knead.

"I think that is plenty enough, remarkable progress, boy," Xeriak rumbled in a distant, but warm tone of voice. At the same time he moved his hand away from the back of Leucen's head, making sure to brush the back of his talons along the many dangling chains.

Keeping his lazy leaning position Xeriak patted his lap once his servant was done trying to swallow him down. "Now come up here and I'll reward you for your good work." As sultry as ever, yet keeping the regal appearance despite the way his foot was stroking along the fledgling’s slick meat.

Eyes full of relief looked up at Xeriak when he allowed Leucen to stop. While he had been given praise for his effort, disappointment bubbled in his gizzard at realizing he failed his task, but as prompted, the young man let go of his lover’s cock. He pulled his head back to let it all slide out and bob back up, before he bent forward for a last farewell lick.

Locked on to Xeriak’s gaze, Leucen rose, all while trying to conceal the wobble in his legs from his prolonged kneeling. In his understanding, he hadn’t performed overly well up to now, and legs buckling was not the way to go if he was to please his primarch. He curled his toes to get the feeling back while he fixed his outfit, but when it was done, he struck a little pose to flaunt himself. A swish of skirts and tinkling of jewellery accompanied his motions, the fabric of his garb sticking to his erection where it had soaked through in a wet patch, perfectly outlined against the transparent silk, tinting the dusty blue coloration a darker hue. Truly a sight to behold. They weren’t far away from each other, but still it seemed to Leucen to take forever to make those two steps in order to straddle Xeriak’s hips. Adjusting the skirts so they wouldn’t be trapped between their bodies took a bit of fiddling. In the end, he managed to make them fan out around them, covering them both like delicate flower petals, allowing a mere glimpse or clue of what would soon be going on underneath through the slits between the individual strips of fabric.

With a purr, Leucen bent down to whisper into Xeriak’s ear canal, all while his hands roamed along his lover’s chest plates. “At yahr service, Primarch Imperious… Ah will receive yahr benevolence wit' ta utmos' gratitude.”

Whether Xeriak wanted it to or not, his purr deepened an octave when Leucen struck a pose. From the top of his pretty, polished head down to where his erection stood proudly beneath the wispy skirt and all the way over to the bare feet, which reminded him. Afterwards he would have Leucen lick clean his foot, it was positively dripping with fluids at this point! But right now he had bigger things to focus on.

"Indeed you will, pet, you will receive and keep all I give you. Without any protests," Xeriak rumbled hotly right back at his precious little servant, and in that same instant both of the pretend-primarch’s hands moved over to grab a handful of tiny, but damn firm ass. Sure turians were famous/infamous for having next to no ass to grab or gawk at, but where there was a will there was a way to enjoy even what little there was.

"Now..." Xeriak snarled, nipping the side of the fledglings neck sharply. "Swallow me whole, down to the plates." The way the older man’s hand kneaded that petite butt, it was a matter of Leucen grabbing said meat and aligning it, there was nothing stopping him from moving.

“Ah will comply, Primarch Imperious,” Leucen mewled in his most subservient voice. Xeriak’s growled command had sent a shock down his spine. From the tips of his toe talons to the back of his neck, he was positively tingling with anticipation and worship as he reached around to hold Xeriak’s cock steady, angling and wiggling his hips until he hit the right spot and was able to sink down.

As always, the breach made him groan, and he welcomed that pleasant chill laced with a hint of pain. This time, he wasn’t going to disappoint anyone, and as opposed to the blowjob right before, this was familiar territory. It wasn’t the first time they’d gone at it without proper foreplay, and though it would have been easier if he had been afforded the luxury of preparing himself, Leucen pushed on, relying on Xeriak’s natural lubrication to ease the friction.

Xeriak’s purr against the side of his neck, Leucen rocked his hips gently, willed himself to relax despite the strain, taking as much time as he believed he was granted. In any case, his lover was keeping himself as steady and composed as could be expected from a bored lord. Leucen wiggled, and twisted, until at last he bottomed out the first time and allowed himself a short break, raising his head to brush his brow against Xeriak’s mandible.

“Yahr wish is mah command,” he whispered before flexing his thighs to get into a gentle bounce and entice his lover to react.

There was a brief shudder when Leucen grabbed his slick meat and went about aligning things, every bump and brush until the right spot was found digging out soft breaths from the larger man. That is until he was welcomed in a familiar tight heat.

The groan that followed the initial breach was nothing short of lusty, as was the following grope of that tight little ass. So full of possessiveness and need!

"That's it boy, show me how badly you want it!" He gave the fledgling‘s rear a parting smack before reclining back, arms casually laid beneath his head. Meanwhile his sub-vocals were literally all over the place, telling of the man's ever growing arousal and pleasure.

This way, he could watch the metal chains sway and glint with every motion of that beautiful body. Every arch and clench earned the fledgling an appreciative groan from the man who simply could not keep his restless arms at bay. Not a moment after they had been crossed under his head, Xeriak moved one to let his hand travel along that bare abdomen, sliding around to squeeze the waist every now and again when Leucen would really smash himself down.

Now this was more Leucen‘s element, bouncing on his lover‘s lap, seeing him come undone piece by piece, that mask of haughtiness disappearing at each clench, and twitch, and snarl. He ground down, rubbing against Xeriak‘s plates, and delighted in hearing needy moans bubble from his lover‘s mouth. He was beautiful, the way he was reclining in the cushions, robes pillowing around him, the deep red such an enticing contrast to the black of his plates.

When Xeriak moved again to squeeze his waist, Leucen held on to his hand, motioning him to keep kneading the softer hide there. Whether they were still acting out their assigned roles or not, right now didn‘t matter to Leucen chasing his pleasure, but in any case he was feeling full of energy, and having both himself and Xeriak dressed up so magnificently filled him with excitement. He really felt like a beautifully adorned servant pleasing his lord right now, and revelled in the allure of luxury that sensation gave him.

Bracing himself on one hand but never stuttering in his rhythm, Leucen leaned down to whisper sweet nothings against Xeriak‘s temple. Praise, and encouragement, the way he imagined one should do when one‘s master was showing himself so generous towards his servant.

The wordless command to squeeze and knead was met with a half-hearted snarl mixing into a moan, but still he squeezed at his lover's waist just the way he had learned the fledgling liked it. Meanwhile his thumbs would stroke the abdominal muscles as they tightened to resist the squeezing, doing so in a slow knead to really stimulate every nerve there was. Good boys deserved a reward, and seeing said boy throwing his head back with a groan bubbling past his mouth-plates, pure heaven!

So when Leucen leaned down to praise, to compliment and honey him up Xeriak reciprocated by moving a hand over to the back of his lover's head, talons teasing the soft hide beneath the fringe. As a primarch Xeriak held himself composed as best he could even under such a talented onslaught.

"You're doing good, pet..." Xeriak praised with another groan following those words, and with a quick nuzzle to the side of his lover's mandible he gathered himself again. "But you know you're not allowed to come before I do, or there'll be punishment." Not part of the script, but hey, it's not like the punishment would be something Leucen couldn't handle with ease, it was just something a lord ought to make their favorite servants aware of.

To be fair, Xeriak did offer a hint to what the punishment would be by moving the remaining hand away from Leucen's waist and bringing it down in a sharp, but loving spank against the flat of that tiny butt. With a dark little chuckle of someone aiming to test the resolve of another, Xeriak gave the first thrust upwards to meet his lover‘s bounces.

Blue eyes blazed with satisfaction at hearing that cute little mewl break the chain of praises. Oh, he would be pouted at for sure, but it was still worth it.

The spank and buck upwards did throw Leucen off course for a second, but he clamped his mouth shut and kept on, fighting against the urge to either scowl or otherwise get out of his role. It wasn’t appropriate for a servant to pout at his master’s orders. But it became increasingly difficult for him to keep his wits, all the sensations raining down on him were starting to take their toll on his composure as well, even more so after Xeriak‘s command. Panting to keep his rising body temperature down, Leucen kept his gaze locked with his lover‘s.

As long as he could control his own movements, he‘d manage to have Xeriak come before him, Leucen thought. His own erection was bobbing with each motion under its provocative little veil, and if untouched, Leucen knew he could go on. Point was to keep Xeriak‘s hands occupied or getting him feral enough as not to care anymore.

"Understood, Primarch Imperious,“ Leucen breathed, his own hands ghosting along Xeriak‘s still kneading along his waist. At the same time, he lifted his hips a bit to take the edge of the force off Xeriak‘s movements while he started clenching his muscles at each thrust, really giving those ridges tugging against his insides a good squeeze.

Oh, how Xeriak loved these games they played, and not the roleplay either, but each time they got together to fuck or to make love, depending on the mood of the day. Not a single session had passed without an element of struggle in them, be it to get the other undone first, or to see who could out maneuver the other into a state of mind where nothing but that sweet release mattered! A game where Leucen was a formidable foe indeed.

Apparently the little swat and buck had not thrown the fledgling off his game as much as Xeriak had hoped, but rather bolstered the role he held, using every tool at his disposal as an obedient, attentive servant to work that talented body of his like a well oiled machine made for milking people dry of their essence. Each clench drawing a snarl from Xeriak, each carefully orchestrated twitch and roll of hips drawing a prolonged groan, eyes narrowing down but remaining focused on the beautiful young man riding on top of him.

Now if Leucen's plan was to draw out the more feral side of his lover, he should keep an eye on just how much he teased him, for if the beast was drawn too far out there would be no pace but his own that'd satisfy him. An occurrence that had more than once tipped the tug of war on who comes undone first in the older one's favor.

He was already breathing hard and deep with a bit of a growl mixing in with each breath, his hips were twitching, hand looking for a perch to grab for when he had enough and wanted to seize control of it all. The little goldflake sure was playing a dangerous game if he sought to follow the latest order.

Leucen was a beautiful sight to behold indeed, the way he rode his lover, the muscles in his slim legs and abdomen flexing as he hoisted himself, mandibles just relaxed enough to hint at his arousal. A subvocal purr had started deep in his chest as well, with that tell-tale vibration speaking of desire underlying it all. He was still wearing the mouth guard, in case Xeriak was going to change his mind again- so far went Leucen‘s planning. A considerate little servant indeed.

Xeriak’s increasingly heavy breathing and that low growl was not lost to him though, so he carefully composed himself before thinking about a plan on how to get Xeriak over the edge in the best way, without him going full feral. Not that Leucen minded Xeriak railing him until he couldn‘t think straight anymore, but there was a time for everything, and right now he was feeling way too sensual for something so animalistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything planned out, Leucen moved to grab Xeriak‘s wrist, exerting gentle pressure to get his lover to move and raise his arms above his head. This of course was depending on the primarch‘s willingness to follow said plan, so when he was faced with the first sign of resistance, Leucen bent forwards to whisper into Xeriak‘s ear canal, all while keeping his muscles clenched to keep that magnificent cock locked deep within himself.

"Mmh… Mah primarch is so potent, so good ta 'is possessions… le' me give ta pleasure back ta 'im?“ he murmured, his voice oozing all the sexiness he could muster.

The feeling of having his wrists seized and then being guided up and out of the way was a new one, rarely did his little lover show this kind of initiative, the case being that he took what was offered. So as it stood now, this was a welcome addition and Xeriak only hesitated for a brief moment, purely out of habit when the possibility of restraints existed, but if he couldn't trust Leucen with everything? How could he ever expect the fledgling he so adored to trust him? So he only murred low in his throat and allowed his arms to be maneuvered how his little servant wanted them.

It was clear now that Leucen wanted to rile the feral side of the older man, without fully drawing it out, but that only raised a question as to what was his little goldflake going to do now? What were his plans beyond restraining his arms in such a fashion? The mere possibilities had Xeriak turning his head to run a long swipe of his tongue along the side of his lover's throat.

Meanwhile his hips quivered with excitement, and the need for more that was being held back. The maddening squeeze of slick heat crushing down on his throbbing erection sure did _not_ help in trying to calm down, not in the damn slightest! Part of Leucen's plan as far as Xeriak could think of.

"All of you is mine, and I expect nothing less than full satisfaction, so give me everything you've got, my beloved pet!" Xeriak growled, down-right ferally so once he had gathered enough wits to actually form a coherent thought.

"Mos' certainly, Primarch Imperious, ah'm yahr property fo' as long as ah live,“ Leucen mewled as sweetly as he could, keeping up the rhythmic clenching and twitches of his hips when he noticed Xeriak quivering. The jewellery was still tinkling its teasing melody with each of his movements, but the skirt was sitting askew by now, allowing the tip of his cock to peek out through the layers, a bead of pre-cum shining on it like a precious jewel in a bed of blue.

The whole spectacle was, as of now, hidden from Xeriak since Leucen was still bent over him in order to whisper his sweet words, but it would show if he straightened himself back up, and he was planning on doing exactly that really soon.

Keeping up his pace but putting a little more force behind his moves, just to have Xeriak’s lust climbing at a slow pace, Leucen spent a second or two tongueing off the mouthguard and bent his head to drop it to the side before returning to run his tongue along Xeriak‘s pulse, alternating long licks and harder love-bites to where the hide was thinnest. All to have his lover remember how sharp his teeth could be, and how close they‘d been to his cock mere minutes ago.

When he deemed Xeriak riled up but still composed enough, Leucen pressed close again to whisper against his lover‘s temple, and at that trying out a new pet name he'd thought would fit. "Would ya be so inclined ta keep yahr arms above yahr head, oh Evening Star? Ah‘d like ta try somethin'.“

No matter how often Xeriak heard his lover say that he belonged one way or another to the older man, it still had Xeriak’s sub-vocals buzzing with thrill and excitement. It meant a lot to the older one to have someone trusting him with everything in such a manner, but that was a matter entirely elsewhere! Right now he had to try and keep from drowning in this sea of pleasure.

Each nibble and lick was met with a groan or a growl, both heavily laced by the lust bubbling beneath the surface. At this point the older man wasn't so much reciprocating, as giving more and more control over the situation to his little flake of gold. Not something a primarch would do, but then again this was all pretend, so perhaps in this reality, the servant had more sway over their lord in the bedroom than most could imagine?

With a huff, Xeriak flexed his fingers once before relaxing his arms entirely. "I will grant this request, my little Goldflake, but be warned-" Xeriak put emphasis on his words by sharply nipping at the base of his lover's neck, nothing new in the move aside from the suddenness of it. "If I am not pleased by what you're planning... I will have my feral way with you." The last was naught but a growl, but true to his words, Xeriak kept his arms up when released, arching his back a little to briefly pin the fledgling’s cock between their abdomen, just for a quick jolt.

The surprise squeeze had Leucen squeak and lose his focus just for a second, before he caught himself. Silver chains jingling in a more agitated manner, eyes flashing, he honed in on Xeriak, but he quickly caught his step, again adorning his submissive mask.

"Ah will accept any punishment ya deem appropriate, should ah fail.“

With this, and a little more determination vibrating in his subvocals, Leucen sat upright, adjusting the angle of his hips to allow for the deepest penetration, and moved to grind down against Xeriak‘s plates. A whimper left him, full of barely contained lust. While he had kept himself under control so well before, he was now visibly agitated. Whether from his own arousal slowly climbing to the point of no return, or because he was nervous about his idea working out, could not be easily discerned.

In any case, Leucen straightened through his whole torso and arms, showing off the curve of his carapace and length of his neck. All the while, his hips moved in a languid, sensual motion, like waves lapping against a reef, really working Xeriak‘s cock over inside of him.

When he was sure of having Xeriak‘s undivided attention, basking in the wanting stare burning on his body, Leucen dipped down one hand first to grab hold of his own, neglected erection, giving it a hearty squeeze, just to get a little of his own juices flowing to add to the thick aroma of their lovemaking. Meanwhile, the other wormed itself between their bodies to where they were firmly joined, making its way to Xeriak‘s sheath and gently stroking blunted talons over the plates quivering at the attention given.

Leucen hesitated for a second, because he‘d tried out the words in his head before speaking them, but there was no way he could say this in a more dignified manner.

"May ah finger-fuck mah primarch while ah'm riding 'im?“ It did sound stupid, and Leucen‘s mandibles twitched once in dismay, but he‘d said it, and now it was up to Xeriak to decide whether he found the idea good or not.

If not for the sensations crushing around, quite literally at that, his wildly throbbing erection, Xeriak would of found this show most captivating to observe, but being a part of it? There really were no words for it.

Lust hazed eyes followed the arching of his servant-lover's body, taking in every glint of metal and twitch of muscle along with the ever lovely shape of the young man’s carapace. He didn't even try and stop the low rumble of want as it rolled out of him, a tell-tale sign that he was appreciating the show, as much as he was enjoying the ride he was being given at the same time!

The fluid motions of the fledgling’s hips were digging out a plethora of hissed curses, especially when they caused his ridges to grab and be plucked like the strings of an instrument, one Leucen appeared to be quite talented at playing. If not for the plea made command to keep his hands up, Xeriak would of happily grabbed that juicy erection when it was unveiled fully from behind the thin curtain of the skirt, but as it were he let his eyes hone in on it for a while, tongue swiping over his mouth-plates in a manner most hungry.

The first time Leucen's fingers made contact with his pelvic plates, Xeriak assumed that he wanted to do something with it, and sure enough the hesitant words, no doubt considered dumb sounding, were uttered and Xeriak had to arch himself with a needy whine.

"Do it, give me _everything_!" It was as much an order as it was a plea, hips stuttering to try and get more while hands clenched onto a pillow to stay put where they were.

A hint of relief played into Leucen’s subvocals at hearing Xeriak’s command. He had anticipated this kind of reaction, given that Xeriak had asked him twice before to fuck his sheath and had derived great pleasure from it. Yes, it was deemed a little kinky, but then, roleplaying as master and servant wasn’t exactly what Leucen would want to tell his parents or crew members either, so it was fine, and either way, most important was to give his partner such delight.

With an excited chirp, he ran his talons against the base of Xeriak’s erection again, tracing the edge of the plates before pushing one knuckle in, taking care not to smush it too deep accidentally on the first go, with all the other movement going on in that area. He lifted himself a little to get a bit of air between him and his lover’s increasingly frantic thrusts, and instead wiggled one finger into the puffy tissue of Xeriak’s sheath, teasing the tender inside with his blunted talons. The subsequent groan of want and another erratic buck from his lover made Leucen purr, glad at having taken the initiative. Emboldened by the reaction, he eased the rest of his finger inside, both relaxing and teasing the sticky tissue.

“Ah will do anythin' in mah power ta bring pleasure to mah primarch,” he murmured, eyes glazed over with want, and again he clenched his muscles to really milk Xeriak’s cock for all its worth, forging a steady rhythm both with his hips and the finger dipping in and out between said cock and plates at the same pace, with increasingly lewd squelches. “Ah adore ya, worship ya, Primarch Imperious, wit' all of mah bein'. Nothin's mo' important than seein' ya satisfied.”

It was really quite surprising how well Leucen had taken to sheath play as a whole. Then again he'd been sort of eased into it by being permitted to being the one to enter the other, then being in control just how far he was being entered there himself. In the end, when it came to sheath related activities, Leucen was always in control, and it suited Xeriak quite well indeed.

Even now he was arching, panting and moaning needily while that single digit wormed its way in. His pelvic plates clamping down, or at least tried to, more so when Leucen really clenched down to milk him for all his worth. Yet despite everything going on Xeriak never took his eyes away from the sight of his bouncing little lover, gazing upon him with adoration and desire in equal measures. A really quite dopey look with his jaw hanging and tongue lolled out to try and cool down even a little.

Whether Xeriak had any ability to answer or not, or if he just chose to forego any words would remain a mystery, but he let his appreciation of it all, the words, the fingering and the riding, be heard in low growls, hisses and moans, and that is without taking into consideration the constant trill of his sub-vocals adding in another layer of vocal praise.

Despite the mounting pressure of an orgasm fast approaching, Xeriak kept his arms up and out of the way, although he was pretty sure he'd already punctured holes into a cushion with how hard he was holding onto the bedding to manage it. It was truly amazing how much willpower one could summon to keep themselves from toppling over the edge, just to see what was in store, besides his little Goldflake deserved to see him come so royally undone by his hands.

Each groan, flex and twitch from Xeriak was starting to have its effect on Leucen too. He who was used to going orgasm-free in his trysts before meeting Xeriak, and who would always put his partner's need first, was enjoying himself as never before. The grasp of power he had over his lover, the realization that it was his own actions that would get him undone, all of it was igniting Leucen‘s passions in the hottest of ways, especially when combined with this luxurious setting, the soft rustle of cloth and cushions, the tinkling of jewellery while they ground against each other.

In addition to all, words of praise started bubbling from his mouth so naturally. Leucen had never been vocal during sex, had never felt the urge really to say anything. He was conditioned to endure, not enjoy. Yet here he was, straddling his beloved, one of his fingers caressing the inside of said lover‘s sheath, drawing the most delightful of sounds from him. Again, there was an impatient buck upwards that would stoke Leucen‘s passion, overruling his condition to hold out.

"Ah! Yah, Primarch Imperious,“ he panted out of breath, his one free hand diving down to bunch Xeriak’s dishevelled robes. "Show me yahr might! Ram it in me!“

With a loud whine, Leucen slammed himself down, his ass hitting Xeriak‘s plates with a wet smack, all while he tried worming a second finger under Xeriak’s overexerted plates. Lust bubbled inside him so hotly there was no other way for him to let it out than to act on his own feral urges.

Had it only remained a single digit stuffing his sheath, Xeriak might of stood a chance at keeping his wits, but a second one stretched the snug space to its limits, accompanied by a rude slam down to really cram the both of them full in a way most pleasant. So as it was now, Xeriak was already teetering on the edge of no return by the time Leucen's breathless command registered through the haze of lust, and that was all the push he needed any more.

With a growl escorting them, both of Xeriak’s arms snapped into action to plant one hand on the left side of Leucen's waist, digging his fingers into the hide nice and tight while the other grabbed the edge of the fledgling's cowl.

"Your wish, my pleasure," he snarled in a feral drawl before springing to action once more.

With a shove of his hips and carefully timed pulling and pushing of his arms Xeriak sent them rolling onto the right with only half of his cock escaping the tight heat for a brief moment, before being slammed entirely in again when they landed back down. The red of Xeriak’s robes pillowed in the air before settling down to cover their connected bodies from view.

As was with such swift changes in position, Xeriak had to waste a moment to get himself into a suitable position to give his little pet what he had been asked of, but the moment the older man had his feet planted firmly against the edge of the bed and his hands found a firm hold on Leucen's waist, it was the end of their little break.

With a growl rumbling in his throat, Xeriak drew himself back almost entirely before ramming in again, and from there he forged a pace most brutal, really working every nerve to their fullest until he had his lover reduced to a mewling mess of a turian. Naturally Xeriak would also nuzzle and nip at that slim throat and neck in between huffs of air and snarls of lust when his ridges would snag on a touch too firmly, which wasn't all that often considering their position which rubbed the smooth upper half of his cock along the clenching muscle and tissue.

Like the animal he had been reduced to, Xeriak kept his pace until eventually it all became too much to endure and he rammed in one last time while biting into his lover's cowl to muffle his cry of pleasure as he came deep within the young man he so adored.

While Leucen had anticipated a similar outcome, he hadn't expected the force Xeriak demonstrated when he wrenched them around. So, Leucen gave a very undignified squeak that didn‘t befit a highly decorated servant- but Xeriak didn‘t seem to notice, and in any case, the squeak was soon drowned out in the subsequent groans and whines that were so characteristic for Leucen. High-pitched, needy, subvocals a mess of begging for more.

Not only did Leucen sing in the most beautiful ways. Everything around them painted a melody, each snarl, each wet squelch, the scrape of talons on plates, the rustle of robes and cushions he was being crushed against, and above all, the increasingly frantic tinkling of the jewellery. There was nothing more satisfying for Leucen right now, than to be a part of this orchestra of lust.

Overwhelmed by all of his senses, Leucen held on to Xeriak as if he was a life raft, answering each forceful thrust with a clench of muscles. His tissue was getting rubbed raw already, but the urge to push on overruled the pain, and when Xeriak latched onto and groaned his release into his cowl, all of that hot cum spilling inside him, all that was left for Leucen to do was to wrap his arms and legs tightly around his lover and thank the spirits for bringing Xeriak to him.

His own erection was still notably throbbing, the way it was squashed between them, but that could wait while he had to tend to his Evening Star.

For a surprisingly long time, Xeriak just remained there, hovering above his lover with his arms now holding him from crushing down on his precious Goldflake while the fledgling’s legs hung on the older ones hip-spurs, and thus keeping that tight arse at a proper angle to keep Xeriak lodged in him while his orgasm subsided. He did at one point remove his teeth from Leucen's cowl and instead nuzzled the crook of his neck with the softest of sub-vocal purrs.

When he finally raised his head to look at his talented, beautiful and above all pent lover, Xeriak gave a growl of approval and lowered his head to affectionately rub foreheads with the young man. While it might appear that he was ignoring a certain point that was pressing needily against his abdomen, it was not the case at all.

Slowly a hand slid along Leucens thigh and across the hip to land palming the rigid pole of flesh. "Such a breathtaking performance warrants a reward..." the low rumble of his voice and the heat of his breath all mixed into a sound most sinful in it's sex-appeal.

So without further words Xeriak began licking and nipping his way down along his servant‘s chest and abdomen, his destination quite clear while the hand between Leucen's legs moved the thin fabric out of the way. Apparently Xeriak would end this the same way Leucen began.

Leucen whimpered when Xeriak started fondling him, each touch shooting through him like electricity, so pent up was the little one, and he watched his lover forge a path down his chest with pleading eyes. All of Leucen was quivering with strain from keeping himself calm under Xeriak‘s caresses, the soft breathing coming from him only broken by a loud groan when Xeriak slid out to position himself between his legs for better access.

Right then, Leucen‘s subvocals slipped for the fraction of a second, when he was reminded of what he perceived as personal failure for not being able to deep-throat Xeriak on the first go, before going back to their satisfied purr. They may have loosened their game a little, but he was going to keep it up until the end, which meant, until Xer would tell him he was allowed to go back to being Ensign Leucen.

"Mah Evening Star is too gracious wit' 'is unworthy servant,“ he crooned, right before Xeriak‘s tongue slid out to lap against the tip of his cock, rendering Leucen speechless.

While Xeriak did not realize what caused the slip in his lover‘s song, and neither was he aware that Leucen thought that he had somehow failed in his starting act to begin with. All in all, Xeriak was overjoyed that Leucen had even given it a try and done the best he could, and in the end that was more than enough for the older man to go with for a long while. Maybe after a few years if Leucen didn't get better at it, he might say something about it, note he _might_ , just as likely it was that he'd say nothing and continue enjoying everything he was given to the fullest.

Being called the Evening Star for the second time had Xeriak glancing up, his sub-vocals an inquisitive trill, but also a happy one at that since he liked the little pet-name. He needed to remember to ask Leucen how he came up with it in the first place, but that could wait! He had an important job to attend to.

"Indeed I am, and for that reason you must remain as still as possible, do not touch me and do not move your hips." Xeriak gave the cock he had been teasing a firm squeeze, eyes never leaving his lover‘s face, not even while he raised himself and pointed that glorious piece of flesh up and began parting his mandibles and jaws as wide as he could.

While it wasn't the first time that Xeriak had gone down on another like this, it certainly was the first with someone who mattered to him in the least, so he wanted to avoid any and all chances of possibly harming the little one with his sharp teeth.

Once his jaws were as open as he could get them Xeriak unfurled his tongue and began lowering himself, brushing the tip of his tongue around the tip of his lover‘s erection before slowly working it in further. With only his tongue to guide the precious flesh along, Xeriak closed his eyes and really concentrated on everything. From the pleasure he was giving to his darling pet, to the way the boyish frame would move and shake, to every throb of the cock as it slowly reached the first destination, the back of Xeriaks' mouth, and once there he stopped for a while and cast his eyes up as good as he could to try and see if the little one was enjoying the strong wiggles and strokes of his tongue at all.

Well, the little one was enjoying the whole show for sure! He had been hesitant at first at seeing those teeth, already planned to tell Xeriak where he‘d dropped the mouthguard, but his lover had been quicker, and witnessing the utmost care and concentration he showed (as meticulously as with everything he did), Leucen dared relax. Just a bit though, because it took him great pains to stay still, as Xeriak had demanded! So he lay there, quivering with the strain, mewling every time that skillful tongue would snake around his cock.

In any case, the sensation was already getting intense. Leucen’s hands bunched the sheets while his lust was soaring, making him feel so full of energy. Today wasn‘t the first time Xeriak had pleasured him orally, but the other time it hadn‘t been this deeply, and already had been mind-blowing for Leucen who had never had the luck of having such a considerate and adventurous lover. A needy "yah" left his mouth when a particularly well-placed tongue-wiggle brushed against a ridge, and again when he bumped against the back of Xeriak‘s mouth. This was where he himself had to admit defeat, though it did feel amazing already.

Another needy mewl bubbled out of him, and the strain on him trying to keep himself still while Xeriak worked on was visible in the way his eyes shone and how tightly clamped to his face his mandibles were, but his subvocals were full of anticipation and desire.

Carefully Xeriak moved the hand that held the base of Leucen's cock to knead at the fledglings abdomen just before he did something real nice. His throat yawned open, and with a gulp the tip was claimed by the tight, slick tissue, the flesh crushing down before another swallow drew it in further to the first ridge. From then on Xeriak would keep on swallowing until his chin and nose were pressed firmly against his lover’s pelvic plates.

Holding still until he absolutely needed air, his lungs literally feeling like they were burning for it, so he drew back with a groan and a slurp, a heady rain of drool following the exit of the rigid flesh before it was being swallowed again for his throat to be massaged needily.

Oh this was all starting to get too intense for Leucen who was by now shaking all through his body, trying to suppress the urge to thrust against the slick tissue rippling and squeezing down on his cock, intensified every time Xeriak’s swallowing reflex kicked in. Leucen lay there in his skimpy servant’s outfit, toes curling and flexing, searching for an outlet to the fire burning in his core. This was unlike everything he’d ever felt. His eyes mostly stayed squeezed shut as to reduce at least a bit of the sensations hailing down on him, but from time to time, he forced himself to open them to stare at his lover - his big, dark, dangerous lover - going down on him. There was nothing more arousing and beautiful than the sight of Xeriak on his knees before him, and seeing how the dusty blue of his cock would disappear between those gleaming black mouth plates.

The hesitation of teeth hurting him in any way was still at the back of Leucen’s mind, a steady gnawing at his subconscious, and he almost anticipated feeling the snag at any second, but pleasure was overruling any doubt. Completely at Xeriak’s mercy, Leucen hung smothered and panting in the cushions, went with the tight knot winding inside of him. Each little bob and scrape of ridges against tongue and palate was adding to his excitement, and he teetered on that narrow edge before the point of no return for far longer than he would have expected of himself, savouring the sweet agony, wishing it would never end. Until Xeriak again dove down to swallow all of him up. Moist breath washed over the base of Leucen’s erection when he exhaled.

Leucen mewled needily when he realized he wasn’t going to hold out much longer, and it took him all his strength to try and articulate his warning, but right in that second, Xeriak withdrew to draw a lungful of air, Leucen’s cock sliding out of that tight, slick confine of the throat.

“Ah’m-” was all Leucen managed to utter before erupting into Xeriak’s mouth without any advance warning, loud, breathless groans accompanying each generous spurt of cum, until the fledgling was reduced to a limp, whimpering mess, twitches running through his body at irregular intervals.

No matter how long it'd take for his pet to reach his peak, Xeriak would continue with his oral stimulation until he did, if not for the joy of doing this then to continue listening to the sweet melody that his precious Goldflake would produce. Each swipe and probe of a tongue drawing forth a new kind of a sound, ranging from a frustrated little huff to a sharp mewl of want, such beauty rarely found.

As determined as Xeriak was, even he was starting to feel his throat getting a bit sore from the repeated entries of a stiff cock, but still he pushed on to swallow and lick as much as he could. His sub-vocals were a constant buzz of pleasure and joy, that is until the most rare of things happened. He was caught by surprise.

The first blasts of warm cum coated the inside of his mouth quite liberally, some even dribbling down onto Leucen's plates before Xeriak could react by swallowing the organ once more. With the rest of the generous load now being straight fed into his throat and gizzard, Xeriak could focus on petting and stroking his lover's belly and sides in a manner that was hopefully full of praise and appreciation.

It wasn't until the throbbing of his lover‘s cock subsided to mere jolts every now and again that Xeriak drew back and carefully removed himself off his tasty treat. His mouth hanging fully open with cum forming bridges between teeth and plates as it dribbled along in his mouth, and even his tongue was fully coated. Moving forward on all fours, Xeriak closed his mouth and began swallowing down what he could until he was face to face with his sated lover.

"How was that, my pet? A satisfactory reward for your outstanding work?" Xeriak rumbled softly, breath smelling only of Leucen at the moment as he lowered his head, and hips to rub forehead to forehead and groin to groin. Once more, he hid Leucen from view beneath his pillowing red robes. The fledgling truly was his, and only his.

It took Leucen a few moments to gather his senses, so he went with accepting the weight of Xeriak’s body on top of his as he crawled upon him. Experiencing possessive Xeriak was one of the things that thrilled Leucen most of any. Knowing he had someone to protect him and who would get jealous at other people even looking at him, filled Leucen, who was more accustomed to being handed around and used by everyone, with all kinds of adoration. Eyes still closed, Leucen rubbed his forehead against Xeriak’s, each little point of friction between them a fountain of delight of being so close to the one person he ever loved.

Yet in between it all the calm, there was still a bit of himself that would keep on whispering that he’d failed in his assigned task. Xeriak’s show had been incredible, the memory of that slick throat constricting around his cock vivid in his mind, and Leucen felt bad at not having been able to give his lover the same kind of pleasure. Never mind such things were only achieved by trying over and over again, and training oneself for months to suppress the gag reflex, in Leucen’s mind, he felt like a failure for not accomplishing it at the first attempt.

Heart growing heavier, Leucen wrapped his arms tightly around Xeriak, as to never let him go.

“Magnificent, Primarch Imperious,” he managed to murmur against his lover’s mandible. “Ah'm no' worthy of yahr radiance.”

Rumbling softly with a sated purr, Xeriak moved to wrap an arm around his lover’s neck, licking the inside of the young man’s cowl in a loving way. There just really were too many emotions flitting this way and that, but in this moment, being close to his little Goldflake was more than enough to ground it all.

"If I have any radiance, it is because I have you, my precious Goldflake," Xeriak murmured softly into his lover’s cowl, nibbling a path to once more gaze into his lover’s eyes.

"You're everything to me, Leucen," came the hushed confession, a tad hoarse from previous activities, but still clear enough to be heard and understood. And another whisper, "I love you," followed by a second rub of foreheads while the man himself slid to lie on his side next to his young lover, blanketing his body with the robes still.

A sigh left Leucen at hearing that confession, at the same time he heard his name, he knew he was allowed to be himself again. It wasn’t the first time Xeriak told him he loved him, but to Leucen, who wasn’t used to being treated well, it came as a shock -albeit a pleasant one- each time. Shoulders sagging in relief, he snuggled closer to Xeriak to maximize body contact while they were cuddling side by side in the afterglow. Covered by soft clothes, back supported by a multitude of pillows, he relaxed. Even though some of the jewellery was digging into his hide in an uncomfortable manner, he was starting to make a mess on the nice bedsheets, and the fabric of his skirt was plastered against his sticky plates, Leucen didn’t want to change anything about the situation right now. Dread about their limited time being over soon started creeping up into his mind, but he was going to keep this meeting, and all the new impressions it had brought, in a special place in his heart.

“T'ank ya,” he whispered back. As always, Leucen had troubles wording his own emotions, but would take any sort of affection with gratitude, lapping it up as if he was close to dying of thirst.

With a soft chuckle, naught more than a breath, Xeriak wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him in close for a full-body cuddle, perhaps removing some of the pressure on the jewelry currently digging into the little one’s hide.

"Anytime," he crooned softly, one hand idly stroking along the length of Leucen's back, while his chin rubbed the top of the young man's head. Meanwhile a leg slid over to cross over both of Leucen’s to really make it a full-body cuddle.

"I do like these clothes..maybe we can modify them a little and go out in them one time? Should be great!" Xeriak announced cheerily, apparently choosing to ignore any depressing topics such as how little time they had left right now, already thinking about the future.

„Mmh...“ Leucen melted into Xeriak‘s embrace with a content murmur. Under the gentle caresses, his worries had started dissipating, leaving the leaden yet content calm he yearned for so much.

„Yah, why no'?“ he answered to Xeriak‘s suggestion, before hesitating. Not that Leucen minded being dressed like someone‘s slave, or showing off his body, but with Xeriak being so possessive at times, he wasn‘t sure it wouldn‘t cause problems sauntering around the city jingling a sexy invite to anyone who cared to look or listen. Xeriak would have his hands full warding off potential suitors!

„Are ya sure ya will be able ta stay composed while ah flaunt mah hal'-naked ass fo' everyun ta see?“ he asked, voice barely more than an innocent purr against Xeriak‘s neck, followed by a quick, darting lick to show the joking nature of his question. Then, he wiggled up a little higher to look his lover in the eyes, because Leucen had his quirks, and one was that he was hell-bent to please Xeriak while fighting against his non-existent self-worth.

„Ah promise ah‘ll exercise, so ah can do ta thing… wit' mah throat,“ he said, in the most serious tone, before realizing how stupid that sounded. Embarrassed, he looked away and stuck his head under Xeriak‘s chin, rubbing away. Leucen had a long way to go before he would manage to see himself as worthy and stop blaming himself for everything, but he was going to get there, with Xeriak‘s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy hope y'all liked this! We had a blast writing it for sure, and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Otherwise feel free to contact us on Tumblr or send us an ask (anon ok!).  
> [Doragonkage](https://doragonkage.tumblr.com/)  
> [BronzeAgeLove](https://bronzeagelove.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Leucen has a country boy accent that drives Xeriak wild ;)


End file.
